Make You Happy
by The Great Leap of the Fall
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Rachel has to admit she hates the day of love. Trying her best to put on a brave face for her boyfriend Gar there will be hate, romance, and some lemon? Enjoy! 1 shot Valentine’s Day fic. Hint Star/Rob. Fluffy. M for Lemon


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day, and Rachel (Raven) has to admit she hates the day of love. Trying her best to put on a brave face for her boyfriend Garfield (Beast Boy) there will be hate, romance, and some lemon? Enjoy! One shot Valentine's Day fic.

**Warning: **Does contain lemon! Sorry to offend anyone, but its rated M, and in the summary! I thought I did it pretty classy.

- - - - - - -

**Make You Happy**

"Kori, tell me why I agreed to this?"

Rachel looked at herself in front of her red headed friend's full length mirror. Her raven colored black hair now passed her shoulders, and was curled. She wore a simple little black dress with silver heels and a little heart pendant. She spun around once to see the spaghetti strapped dress showed off her curves and made her look very feminine, something she was unused to.

"You love Gar that's why, and you want to make him happy!" Kori's voice was bubbly.

Kori Anders was the complete opposite of her best friend Rachel Roth. Kori was tall with long red hair that was often curly rather than wavy like Rachel's. She had green emerald eyes that looked like jewels. She had all natural sun kissed skin, and looked like an exotic beauty. She was young, bubbly, and had a stunning personality and seemed to charm every one she met.

Rachel on the other hand was opposite of Kori. Having dark blue eyes that at time looked close to black, she was a quiet soul who had skin that almost looked grey. She was a quiet girl who could be hot tempered if you pressed the wrong buttons. She was often misunderstood for loving dark poetry and music as well. Regardless she had a warm heart, that if you had the opportunity to know her, it was easy to see why people loved her in their own ways.

"I have to go out on a date to make him happy?" Rachel turned away from the mirror to look at Kori. Kori just rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel. She stood up from her bed, and readjusted her floor length purple gown.

"Yes, make him happy. You know he loves all the holidays! He likes to go all out, and he is going all out for you this year." Kori's walked behind Rachel and placed her slender fingers on her shoulder, grasping it lightly. "He loves you…you love him. Make him happy."

"To make him happy I have to dress all up?" Rachel looked down at her dress and walked away from the mirror and took a seat on her bed. Kori followed in suit.

"You look glorious! Gar will be all over you." Kori winked and giggled, causing Rachel to flush slightly.

"Well look who's talking. Trying to make Richard skip dinner and go straight to the bed?" Rachel chuckled at her comment and Kori's whole entire face turned red. She covered her face to try to conceal her embarrassment and giggles, it didn't work.

"That…was uncalled for." Kori stopped giggling, but her face was still as red as ever. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"But I am right, no?"

"Maybe," Kori looked at Rachel and winked before looking away just to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Where are you and Richard even going that you are getting that dressed up?"

"Oh, well you remember is adoptive father, Bruce Wayne? He is throwing a Valentine's charity ball for the local orphanage, to show them some love. We were going to go to a restaurant first, then to Bruce's, and we are staying in a fancy hotel in Gotham. So we have part of the night to ourselves." Kori smiled not remembering that Rachel was looking at her. She couldn't wait to have alone time with her love Richard.

"Well that should be…fun." Rachel looked in the mirror again, but this time at her face. She had to admit she looked gorgeous thanks to Kori with the assistance of her makeup.

"It will be. But it's six thirty. I better get going. Richard and I have a long drive ahead of us."

Getting up from her bed, Kori walked out of her room, and into the two's shared apartment. The apartment itself was beautifully decorated, and represented the spirit of the two twenty-one year olds. Thanks to their jobs, Kori as a model, and Rachel who worked to become a doctor, and had a part time job at a book shop, had enough money to afford fine living.

"So don't wait up for me, I will be home sometime tomorrow, probably late afternoon or night. Do Dick and I a favor though, enjoy yourself?" Kissing Rachel's cheek lightly, and giving her friend a firm hug, Kori waved goodbye and grabbed her purse and jacket. She waved goodbye before walking outside. The door shut behind her, and Rachel sighed.

Wandering into the kitchen Rachel realized that Kori forgot her keys. Hearing a knock, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle knowing full well that Kori had forgotten her keys, and would probably beg Rachel to open the door and give her the keys. To Rachel's surprise when she opened the door, it wasn't Kori at all. In fact it was a man.

Garfield Logan stood in front of Rachel. They had been going out for a full year. His green eyes twinkled upon seeing Rachel, but they seemed to sadden as he skimmed over her, noting her outfit, and then he looked down to his.

Now Gar had never been one to be serious. Always being the class clown, he took life less seriously, but had a lot of fun. He had a charming white smile, and usual tan skin. He had forest green eyes that were beautiful to look at. He was a natural blonde, but after a bet by his good friend Victor Stone, that Gar lost, he had to die his hair green. Since that day he had taken a liking to his green hair. It was now currently green, with some of his natural blonde hair coming out in slight highlights. Gar was known as the strict vegetarian, often eating tofu, well…always eating tofu. He was kind hearted though he told horrible jokes. Over all he was a sweet guy. One that Rachel had grown to love.

As Rachel looked at Gar, her breath caught in her throat. Gar wasn't dressed up at all, not even a pair of dress shoes. He wore a pair of tan cargo pants that Rachel had to admit she hated. He also wore his black converse, and a red and white striped shirt. He held nothing in his hands besides his keys. No flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, or anything else that Kori would blab about getting for Valentines.

"Hi Rae," Gar came into the room, shaking out of his shock. He hugged Rachel, which Rachel barley hugged back. She herself was in a bit of shock too. Maybe she had misunderstood him when he said they were going out on a date on Valentine's Day? Maybe it was the fact that Kori had gotten in her mind that Gar would make everything romantic and be fancy. Her thoughts mostly laid on the second idea. She could kill Kori now. She then had the opportunity.

Kori had a frustrated glare on her face as she came trotting down the hallway. Her face was slightly red, and she looked very annoyed. Rachel would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact she was feeling something else…something she rarely felt, disappointment.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys." Kori came into the room grabbing her keys of the counter. She looked at Gar, then to Rachel, then to Gar yet again. She then looked Rachel in the eyes. She shrugged and Kori did as well. "Well I am going to get going. Pleasant evenings all around yes?"  
Kori gave a small smile then quickly walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Rachel and Gar were now all alone.

"Wow, Rae, you really got all done up for me." Gar had a goofy smile on his face trying to lighten the tension.

"I should get changed…dress more casual it seems." Rachel once again looked at Gar's outfit. She heard his sigh as she began to pull away. He grabbed her hair firmly, and pulled her close to him.

"You look beautiful to me." His whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

The two left hand in hand. Butterflies flew wildly in Rachel's stomach. She was getting excited now. Kori had put ideas in her head, and as hard as it was to believe, Rachel was looking forward to this day. Every day with Gar was a new one for her, making her feel emotions she knew she would never feel with anyone else. Ever since she began dating Gar, Rachel had seemed to move towards the light, acting out of character a lot. Tonight was one of those times.

The car ride was silent between the two young lovers. The only sound heard was light rock playing in the background from the radio. The drive was relatively short, and surprisingly there wasn't a lot of traffic.

Rachel knew where they were going, as soon as they passed Oak Street, she knew the rest of the path by heart. Rachel felt a small smile tug at her lips as her favorite café came into view. The Dark River was a quiet little café that was as dark and dreary like Rachel's mind. Poetry was read every weekend there, and tonight was no exception. Rachel could already imagine all the people going up on stage, lights on center stage, and stories told of the tragedies of love. Her favorite…but what about Gar?

- - - - - - -

"Rachel it's about eight, mind if we get going and get something to eat?"

Rachel shook her head as they both stood up and exited the small café. Quite a lot of people were there that night, over fifty to be about exact. Rachel felt so out of place, not being dressed in her usual dark colored casual attire. Rather she was the most dressed up there, and for that reason she got looks. Of course Rachel didn't mind going to the café, she actually preferred it to one of Gar's other crazy places. Yet she still felt a little disappointed. She blamed it all on Kori. How Kori spoke of roses, chocolates, stuffed animals, jewelry, everything, she had put hopes into Rachel's head…hopes that weren't coming true.

Getting back into the car, Gar quickly heated up the engine. "Looks like it might rain." Gar remarked as he shut his door. Rachel looked up into the sky to see in fact he was right. The sky was dark, with heavy storm clouds brewing over head. Rachel looked forward to the rain…who could resist a good thunderstorm?

"Where to next?" Rachel made quiet conversation. Placing her hand on the center console, she felt Gar's fingers grasp over hers. His hands were warm, while hers were cold. They were soft, yet had the features of a man, big and slightly rugged.

"Well I guess out to eat and then back home? Kori's gone for the night isn't she?" He saw her nod at of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't resist stopping the smile that slipped on his face.

"We are eating here?" Rachel asked. So right now Rachel realized she sounded a bit like a stuck up prissy bitch, but somehow she didn't mind. Gar had taken her to the least romantic place ever…the local Chinese restaurant.

"Yup," Gar sounded like a small excited child. They both exited the car and walked up to the doors. Gar was a gentleman and opened the door for Rachel. Together they walked in, and were immediately seated because the whole entire restaurant was empty besides employees playing cards in the back.

"What can I get for you?" A beautiful Chinese woman came to the table. Her silky black hair was tied back, and she wore the usual outfit of a black skirt, and white shirt, with a red apron on. She sounded bored.

"Well I would like the Tofu Supreme Meal." Gar had a wide smile as he handed his menu to the waitress.

"I would like the egg drop soup, orange chicken, and two egg rolls." Rachel gave the menu to the waitress, with a sad smile on her face. This day wasn't going planned at all like the way she expected.

- - - - - - -

Leaving the restaurant, Rachel was annoyed. She had sat through the whole entire meal listening to a couple that had come in, gush about how much they were in love. It was enough to make Rachel feel sick, and annoyed.

The rain was coming down hard, and Rachel noted the couples scrambling to get under shelter. She herself found she was rushing to Gar's car to shield herself from the rain. Getting in the car, it was only about a ten minute silent ride until they got to Rachel's apartment. Parking the car in Kori's place, Gar and Rachel both got out, and rushed inside the building.

"Are you okay Rae?" Rachel ignored the way he used the nickname she hated and just nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

"Biggest lie by women in America," she heard Gar mutter, and she couldn't help but chuckle quickly, before the chuckle disappeared.

It seemed like a rather quick journey up three flights of stairs to her apartment. Upon opening the doors, she let them both in, and placed her purse and coat down on the counter. She immediately went the cabinet and popped open a random wine bottle, pouring the liquid into the glass. She chugged the class down and then looked up into the shocked face of Gar.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Gar came closer to Rachel, but ignoring him she walked to her bedroom with him filing close behind.

"Nothing is wrong Gar. Everything is just fine!" Rachel shut the door in Gar's face as she walked over to her bed, and slipped off her heels. Her door opened and Rachel groaned as she was unzipping the back of her dress. Gar seemed to stop at the door and Rachel turned to face him. Her dress still covered her torso.

"Rachel something is obviously wrong. All night you have been giving off some kind of vibe that you are pissed. It's making me angry. So can you just tell me why the hell you are acting this way?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Rachel said slowly. Gar seemed to loosen up but still stayed at the door. "It's Valentine's Day, and look how we spent it."

"You hate Valentine's Day!" Gar spoke using his hands, and upon looking at Rachel's upset fact, he seemed to calm down.

"But you love it. So I did it for you. I got all dressed up, and had a surprised face and everything for when you got me the chocolates and flowers. Kori put into my mind it would be this whole entire romantic evening, and I don't feel like I am in a romantic mood at all." She rezipped the back of her dress and walked forward towards Gar.

"You hate flowers, and don't like chocolate, and I didn't get dressed up because I know you hate it. I wanted to make you happy."

"I wanted to make you happy." Rachel felt herself chuckle darkly at their stupid misunderstanding. "You already put up with everything that I love, but you hate. I felt, I felt that maybe this time I could compromise for you."

"Hold that thought." Gar ran out of the room, and she heard the door slam to her apartment. She followed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Rachel yelled down the hallway.

"Just hold on okay?" Gar yelled back, tripping in the process.

Rachel shut the door, and she felt as if she was waiting for an eternity. She turned the TV, and tried to sit still. She couldn't do that at all, and stood up and began to pace. Meanwhile the TV played Breakfast at Tiffany's. Only about five minutes have passed when there was a knock at the door.

"Gar what the he-" Rachel stopped when she opened the door.

Gar was dressed in a tuxedo tee shirt, still wearing his converse and cargo jeans. He had flowers under his chin, and an ice bucket with champagne in it, in his right hand. His left hand held a small teddy bear that held a small box of chocolate.

Walking into the room he set everything down on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked anxious. "I was going to do the romantic…I'm doing the romantic. I knew you hated this holiday because it's a way for the card company to make money. So of course, I was going to do it, go all out and gushy. Then I remember hearing you and Kori talking about it the other day when we were at the bar. I waited until today to change my mind. That's why I have everything in the car. Rachel I know you hate it, but I love the day because it gives me an excuse to go all out for you. I love you, you know that right?"

"Gar...this is sweet and romantic…and I have a hard time with emotions. With you…everything I have practiced so hard to keep hidden from everyone else, comes out when I'm with you. I know I don't always show it…but I love you too."

- - - - - - -

"I'm just going to get more comfortable." Getting up from the floor where Rachel and Gar sat, drinking warm champagne and eating chocolate, Rachel stood up. For the last hour and a half they had shared champagne and fed each other chocolates, while watching old movies.

Walking into her room, Rachel closed the door behind her, leaving it only a crack opened. She was still in her black spaghetti strapped dress. She scanned her closet looking what to wear. She found herself turning away from the comfy sweatpants she owned. She groaned slightly when she closed her closet and went to her lingerie drawer. She could hear Kori's chuckle in her head telling her that she would need these sexy nightgowns at some point.

"Do you need help?" The door cracked open as Gar walked in. Rachel had her back to the door, and had unzipped her dress fully. The straps hung loosely on her shoulders.

Now Rachel wasn't a prude, but that didn't mean that her virginity was gone. She and Gar were both still virgins, even though in the past they have had some experiences together. She felt that it was now and never, and glancing back and meeting Gar's twinkling love filled eyes, she decided now.

"Yeah…"Rachel trailed off at her vision landed back in front of her. Did Gar know what she wanted? Did he know what she was planning in her head?

Coming forward Gar was almost scared to touch his girlfriend. He walked up behind her though. He leaned down, his face coming to her bare back skin. Inhaling, he lightly kissed the middle of her back. He left butterfly kisses all around the bare back showing and her shoulders. His hands were warm as they touched her slender shoulders. He pushed down the spaghetti straps kissing her right left arm as they fell to the ground helplessly.

As her dress loosened around her body, Rachel turned around. Her lips found Gar's and they found themselves lost in a heated kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, Rachel's neck lifted as Gar nicked and licked her sensitive spots, leaving Rachel slightly breathless. Her hands found themselves entangled in his soft locks, as his pushed her dress down the rest of her body, only leaving her in a strapless black bra, and lacy black panties.

Stepping out of her dress, Rachel kicked the garment carelessly to the side. Her hands came out of his hair as she pulled away from him. He stopped kissing her then, and Rachel got down on her knees. She lifted up the fabric of his black shirt, kissing the bare skin. Her lips were cool, and he felt as if he could enjoy her kisses forever.

The further his shirt rid up, the higher she kissed. She kissed his defined chest, spending extra attention around his bellybutton. His skin tasted a bit like lemons, sour yet sweet to Rachel's taste buds. She began to stand up, as his hands found hers, and he lightly pulled her up. She breathed heavily as he fully pulled off his shirt, revealing his tan, chiseled chest. His lips found hers yet again to give her a simple chaste kiss.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to?" Gar looked into her eyes. His were a bit cloudier, filled with a mixture of lust and love for the girl in front of him. Hers were twinkling, a cloudy blue color full of passion.

"Gar, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He nodded his head, butterflies filling his stomach.

Gar enveloped Rachel in a hug; her lips touching his upper torso, his hands fumbling with her bra. Their nerves were kicking in, and after a minute of unsuccessful tries, the bra unhooked and fell to the ground. Pulling away from Rachel to look at his lover's body, she covered her breasts, nervous of how Gar would view her body.

"Rachel, you are so beautiful." His hands touched hers, and she removed her hands from her breast. She closed her eyes, nervous of his reaction. Would he think they were too small? What if they were too big? Rachel's worry faded away as he murmured about her having the perfect body. It was true; Rachel had a great figure that was proportionate.

She felt his hands wandering over her chest, and grabbing her firm breast in hand. He experimented, lightly messaging. A satisfied smile came to his face as he heard her soft moans. He went a bit faster, then slower, happy to be pleasing the woman he loved in such a way.

"Gar, please…I need you." Her voice was breathy, her words coming out in a moan.

"Rachel, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." His voice was husky, and he was fully aroused. She could feel it as he pressed his body against hers. They kissed again, more heated, tongues fighting for dominance, knowing no one would prevail.

"Can we get rid of these?" Rachel's tone was a bit mischievous and fully of sultry. Her hands fumbled with the straps as she unbuttoned the jeans, and unzipped them. The cargo pants hit the ground. It was dark in the room, they saw each other through the light of the living room because of Rachel's door slightly cracked open.

Moving back to the bed, Rachel laid down, while Gar hovered over her. Her legs dangled off the bed, while his body was hot while close to hers. You could see his full aroused member through his green boxer briefs. His fingers traced the outline of her body, igniting all of her nerves in her body. When his hands traced over her hips, his fingers pulled out the elastic band of the black panties. While staring at her eyes he asked for permission. She nodded her head and he pulled down the underwear, leaving Rachel completely bare. She didn't seem to mind though, she felt fully comfortable.

She watched in silence, the only sound heard was light breathing. He pulled down his boxers. Rachel watched his face until he was fully done, and his boxers were completely off. She looked longingly at his body, in adoration and excitement. A small rare smile came to her face as she backed up on the bed.

Not following her movements, Gar walked over to his discarded jeans and pulled out protection. As he unpackaged the condom, he heard her voice. "No, I don't want that. Not our first time Gar. I'm on birth control, and I trust you." Her voice seemed small and he nodded, feeling slightly nervous.

His nerves disappeared upon climbing on the bed, and getting under the covers with Rachel. Readjusting their bodies, Rachel was still on the bottom while Gar was on top. Her legs were spread apart, knees slightly up. She watched his face while he got himself comfortable. Their eyes met.

"This might hurt a little…at least that's what I heard." Gar chuckled lightly.

"I trust you."

"I know you do," he nodded his head. "Rachel I love you."

"I love you to Garfield."

They kissed one last time. This kiss was different from any of their previous ones. Rather than a lust filled kiss, it was a kiss that showed real love, all their love pulled into one simple motion of lips touching each other. Pulling away Rachel gave a small nod and Gar nodded. He was slow, everything seemed slow. He readjusted himself, and bringing his length into his hand, he positioned himself in front of her slit.

He was slow to enter, allowing her body to adjust. She shifted around quite a bit, becoming comfortable as her body filled, and stretched to allow his rather large member to fit. When he was fully in, he looked down at her face, kissing her temples as her slightly pained face turned into relaxation.

Biting her lip Rachel experimentally rolled her hips, and Gar found himself fighting a groan. He pulled out, and lightly pushed back in, and hearing her soft moans he knew he was doing a good job.

Time passed. It didn't matter how much time to the two lovers, but the night passed as they shared in their most memorable experience together. They had both experienced their greatest heights of pleasure with each other, never wanting to have to experience that with anyone else. Love was in the air…on this special Valentine's Day.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Hey guys! So I wanted to write a Valentine's fic for Raven and BB, though I always prefer their characters to be real people like you read here with Rachel and Gar. So this was a bit fluffy…but can you blame me…its Valentine's Day, or Single's Awareness Day, as I prefer to call it. Sorry if the characters seemed a bit out of character, but for the most part I think I portrayed them pretty well.

Well this was my first lemon. Sorry to offend anyone if I did. So I really want feedback! Ha, so let's just say I am not the most experienced in this area…at all, so I tried my best to portray an actually love making scene rather than sex. Was it too much…not enough? Perfect? Let me know, and please give me feedback that can increase my writing. I thought I did this in a bit classier and conservative way, or at least I tried to. So yeah…feedback is amazing.

Hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day!


End file.
